Secret of the Shadows
by Tabbycat948
Summary: I love Thor and Loki and suddenly I started thinking about this story of what they would be like in the world of warriors! I'll try to write it to be not what you're expecting, or maybe I will; Anyway, a young tom named Nightshade is forced into a secret that will forever change his life and only one cat can help him see the right path, but will he choose it? No planed Romance yet
1. Allegiances

**A FULL LIST OF WARRIORS! Hope this helps :D**

Thunderclan

**Leader**-Cloudstar: Old fluffy white tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**- Flameheart: Ginger coloured tabby-tom with blue eyes

**Medicine** **Cat**: Wildberry: White, brown and orange calico she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors** (More warriors to come, I just haven't thought of all of them yet):

Hawkeye: Dark Brown Tabby with white unseeing eyes. Gifted by Starclan to watch over the camp day and night.

Dappletail: tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Hollowbelly: A plump, fluffy, light brown tabby tom with white paw and green eyes. (Known for eating most of the fresh-kill)

Swiftheart: Golden furred tom with amber eyes.

Hawkclaw: Russian Blue cat, with dark blue eyes.

Frostheart: Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Thundercloud: Fluffy white tome with dark blue eyes

Nightshade: Sleek-Black tom with emerald green eyes.

Birchtail: mottled brown she-cat with brown eyes.

**Queens**

Ferntail: tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes.

**Elders:**

Stoneclaw: Light grey tom with blue eyes and white paws. Father of Flameheart and Frostheart.

Embertail: Black she-cat with amber eyes, one orange paw and an orange tipped tail. (Mentor to Frostheart)

Whitepool: creamy White she-cat with light blue eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader**: Ferretstar-Small Light brown tom.

**Deputy:** Featherpelt-Light gray she-cat with streaks of white in her fur and light blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Leafpetal- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paw and green eyes.  
Apprentice, Reedpaw- light brown tom with a white muzzle.

**Warriors:**

Whitecloud-Fluffy-white tom

Sandfur- Light ginger she-cat  
Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Fuzzywhisker-dark brown tom

Darktail- light brown tom with a dark brown tail

Swiftbreeze- Golden furred she-cat with white stripes

Amberleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Jaywing- light blue tom

Lionclaw-Light golden tom

Leopardspots-light brown she cat with black spots

Spottednose- white she cat with black spots on her muzzle

**Elders**

Oneeye- Black tom with a scar over his right eye

Mousetail-light gray she-cat

**Riverclan**

**Leader**-Silverstar- Dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes

**Deputy**- Mossfur- Dark brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat-** Ripplepelt- mottled gray she-cat

**Warriors**

Littlepool-light gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Mosspaw  
Mistfur- gray and white she-cat

Lilywhisker-Ginger she-cat

Ferncloud- tortoiseshell tom  
Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Duskstripe- light-brown tabby tom

Badgerfang- White tom with black patches

Rosethorn- Small white she cat with a pink nose and sharp claws  
Apprentice, Stonepaw

Spottedtail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens**

Gentleheart- Soft furred gray she-cat

Addertail- White-ginger she-cat

**Elders**  
Stoneheart- Grumpy black and white tom

Rainsong- Blue she cat

**Shadowclan  
****Leader-**Shadestar- Big Black tom with ice blue eyes and strong paws.

**Deputy-** Foxclaw- Ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Medicine Cat-**Mossyfoot- Dark brown she-cat with white paws  
Apprentice, Icepaw

**Warriors**

Sharpfang- light creamy white tom  
Apprentice, Sagepaw

Lizardfoot- tortoiseshell-she cat

Fireclaw- Dark ginger tom

Blackwing- Black she-cat  
Apprentice, Thristlepaw

Whitestripe- Black tom with a white stripe going down his back  
Apprentice, Thornpaw

Cedarpelt- Dark gray tom

**Elders**

Brambletail- Dark brown tabby she-cat

Emberfoot- Light brown she-cat with orange paws


	2. Prologue

**SHADOWS AND LIGHT**

**~Prologue~**

"Come on Nightpaw, you haven't caught a piece of prey all morning!"

"Well Thunderpaw," The cat said with undisguised bitterness, "Some of us have better things to worry about, than collecting prey!" As he said that, the cat appeared from behind a bunch of bushes, his slick black pelt shimmering in the sunlight and his emerald green eyes showing nothing but annoyance.

"How can you say that brother?!" The other cat mewed in shock, "collecting prey is important for the clan and we must all do our part or we'll starve before leaf fall comes!" The cat approached his brother, his muscles flexing under his fluffy white pelt and his dark blue eyes pleading his brother to understand the necessity of catching prey.

Nightpaw flicked his tail in annoyance and scoffed, "the only reason we need to catch so much prey is because you eat as if you're a whole clan. What we should be focusing on is the threat of attack. We need to start planning, and preparing." Nightpaw began pacing back and forth.

Thunderpaw mewed in amusement, "You worry too much brother!" Thunderpaw gave his brother an affection shove; which was only returned with an accusing glare. "Father has everything under control, if we should be worrying he would have told us."

"Father?" Nightpaw scoffed back, "Cloudstar is becoming weak; you know he is close to losing another life and who knows how many he has left!" Nightpaw began pacing again. "He is too worried about leaf bare to see what is coming, what…will happen…" Nightpaw stopped, his gaze drifting unfocused to his paws. Thunderpaw noticed this and placed his fluffy white tail comforting over Nightpaw's shoulders.

"Brother, you must put this dream out of your head and focus on the present." Thunderpaw mewed, giving Nightpaw a concerned look.

"How can I?! Starclan sent me a message, a message about the fate of the clan! They must think I can stop it, but I don't know how?!" Thunderpaw sighed, he could see his brother was growing more agitated the more they talked, he just wish he knew how to put his brother's mind at ease.

"Brother…" he began, "How do you know it is Starclan? Medicine cats are the ones who receive their signs, not a warrior or warrior apprentices for that matter." This seemed to anger the young cat even further.

"I know what I saw! She wouldn't lie to me Thunderpaw! Not…her…" Nightpaw sighed, "She "wouldn't…" He looked back up defiantly, "I will show you, no, I will prove to you she is right! I don't know why she chose me but she did, and I will fight to my last breath to save this clan! So you worry about your precious prey, I need to figure out what her prophecy means." Nightpaw turned and started to dash through the forest, over logs, rocks and twigs. No matter how fast he ran, he was a silent as the Night, not so much as a piece of prey heard a sound he made.

"Brother…wait! What did she say?!" Nightpaw stopped and turned, his emerald eyes looked distant but focused, as if he was looking right through Thunderpaw, at something he could not see.

"She said…Shadows will pierce the heart of those we love; darkness will rule heart of where there once was light. Only truth will set things right and only a storm will bring back the light." Without saying another word Nightpaw disappeared behind a bush, on a mission to find the truth. _I will succeed mother, the clan will be safe, I'll see to that!_


	3. Chapter 1

"Let those who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting." The clan gathered in the center of the camp, looking up at their clan leader with unhidden excitement. Nightpaw appeared from the apprentice den, alongside his brother Thunderpaw. The sun was high in the sky, Nightpaw glanced at his brother and amusement flickered through his eyes. Thunderpaw spent all day grooming his coat so it looked its fluffiest. Thunderpaw's eyes shone with delight and excitement. Both he and Nightpaw have waited 6 moons for this and the day had finally come. Nightpaw looked away from his brother and allowed his gaze to drift over the camp, watching as his clan-mates gathered in the clearing. _Finally, _Thought Nightpaw, _I thought this day would never come, I only wish you could be here with me…mother…" _Nightpaw sighed and closed his eyes, lost in memory.

"Come on brother!" Thunderpaw mewed giving his brother a shove, interrupting his thoughts, "this is a day of celebration! We should be happy!" Nightpaw shook his sleek pelt and gave his brother an amusing glare.

"You are right," Nightpaw purred. "This is indeed a day for celebration!" Nightpaw looked at the crowd of cats and noticed his father giving them an impatient glare. "Come," he mewed flicking his tail, "Best we not keep father waiting." Thunderpaw gave a purr of agreement and the two started making their way from the bushes of where the Apprentices Den was, towards the High Rock located in the center of the camp. As the two made it to the bottom of the hill of where the bushes were Nightpaw whispered in Thunderpaw's ear. "I bet a moon's worth of catching your prey that I can beat you to the High Rock."

Thunderpaw gave a loud mew of amusement. "Haha, you're on little brother. You may be as quick as the wind but I never turn down a challenge! Be prepared to catch that prey!"

Nightpaw grinned mischievously, "We'll see…" Thunderpaw charged through the crowd, pushing away any cat in his way. Nightpaw watched amused as he continued to calmly walk towards where their father was waiting for them. Thunderpaw, oblivious to the looks he was getting, climbed his way up the rock and gave a mew of victory.

"I am victorious brother, now you must catch a moon's worth of prey for me!" Nightpaw simply sat down in front of the High Rock and bowed his head in defeat, while also giving his brother a mischievous glare in return. The look of joy disappeared from Thunderpaw's face as he turned to see the look of fury his father was giving him.

"That is enough!" The old small white cat mewed across the clearing. "Are these the actions of a cat about to be made a warrior? Or one who should return to the nursery?" Thunderpaw flinched under the cold blue gaze of his father and looked away to see his brother giving him a mischievous grin. _Well played brother, but if I'm getting in trouble so are you!_

"Cloudstar…" Thunderpaw began, "I apologize for my actions, you see Nightpaw…"

"Silence!" Cloudstar's voice cut him off. "I care not the reason for silly kit like actions, you are about to be made a warrior and I expect you to act as one!" Thunderpaw bowed his head in defeat, but gave his brother a glare as he did so. "Flameheart," Cloudstar flicked his tail towards the ginger coloured tom, and he stepped forward. "As Thunderpaw's mentor, are you satisfied that he has learned everything he needs to know, in order to be a warrior worthy of this clan?"

The ginger coloured cat glanced over at Thunderpaw, embarrassment, pride and disappointment shown in his blue eyes. "Thunderpaw has shown great strength and skill in his training, there is nothing more I can teach him that he does not know. I believe he is truly ready to be a warrior worthy of this clan, although his manners can use some work." Cloudstar nodded in agreement and the ginger tom went to sit down next to his clan mates.

"I Cloudstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Thunderpaw looked up, grateful that his father had decided not to post-pone the ceremony because of his mistake. "Thunderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Thunderpaw, from now on, you will be known as Thundercloud. Let your mew sound as loud as thunder in time of battle and serve your clan well."

"Thundercloud, Thundercloud, Thundercloud!" Thundercloud turned and watched as the clan cheered his name with pride. He looked down at Nightpaw, and although the younger cat got him into trouble, he found it hard to stay mad at him as it seemed he was cheering his name the loudest of all.

With a bow to his father, Thunderpaw leaped down off of the High Rock and went to sit next to his brother. "You will pay for that, you know that right?"

"Oh what was the harm in having a little fun? I think we both know father wouldn't have punished you. He's been waiting to make you a warrior since the day you were kitted!" Thunderpaw smiled at his brother's words, but although they were full of kindness, he couldn't help but see something cross his brother's eyes. _Was that sadness, disappointment or regret? No, it can't be, maybe he is just sad that mother couldn't be here. Yes! That has to be it!_

Nightpaw looked away from his brother and returned his gaze to his father, who flicked his tail as a signal for him to join him on the High Rock. His emerald eyes shone with nervousness and excitement as he stood in front of his father, his black pelt shimmering in the sunlight.

"Frostheart," Cloudstar began, flicking his tail at the light grey she-cat to step forward. "As Nightpaw's mentor, are you satisfied that he has learned everything he needs to know, in order to be a warrior worthy of this clan?" Frostheart looked over at her apprentice, giving him a look of pride and affection, but also a look of knowing what he had done to his brother.

"Nightpaw is a smart and courageous cat. He has shown skill in both combat and hunting. Although he can use more practice in combat, he is highly skilled at planning his opponent's down fall and will be a worthy warrior for the clan." Cloudstar bowed his head to the warrior and looked back at his son.

"I Cloudstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." "Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Nightshade. You are as silent as the night, and have a tongue as sharp as your bite, use your skills to aid and protect our clan."

"Nightshade, Nightshade, Nightshade!" Nightshade bowed to his father and turned to look over his clan mates. He was disappointed to hear the difference in the way they chanted his name compared to his brother. They were quieter, and some weren't even looking at him. _I will show them that my skills are just as good as any warrior! They will see that words can be just as good and deadly as claw._

Nightshade made his way down to his brother as his clan mates started to walk away and return to their daily tasks. Most of them went to Flameheart, who is the deputy of the clan and was giving orders out for the day. Nightshade spotted his brother, his fluffy white tail moving excitedly back and forth. As he got closer, Nightshade could see who he was talking with. _Dappletail!_ He thought with bitterness. The two cats never got along but Nightshade put up with her for his brother's sake.

"Brother!" Nightshade heard Thundercloud call. "Come over here, our friends wish to congratulate us!" With a sigh and a role of his eyes, Nightshade made his way over to where they were talking, near the entrance of the camp.

"Hello Dappletail, Hollowbelly, Swiftheart, and Hawkclaw" Nightshade mewed as he approached to see his other 'friends' sitting with his brother. He noticed Dappletail look away from him, her amber eyes glimmering with distrust.

"Ah, congrats Nightshade!" Hollowbelly mewed as he was biting down on a mouse. "We thought you'd never be made a warrior!"

"Ah yes," Swiftheart agreed, "We thought that silly dream of yours was going to…"

"It's not silly!" Nightshade interrupted, "It was a message, one that will come true, it is only a matter of time." The four cats shared looks of doubt and concern.

"Nightshade…"

"Leave me be Thundercloud, I will leave you four be, I think I'll hunt before our vigil tonight, Starclan knows we'll need more once Hollowbelly finishes eating." With a bow, Nightshade turned and left through the entrance towards the lake.

Thundercloud dropped his tail in disappointment. He had hoped his brother would have stayed to celebrate with them but lately his brother was growing more and more distant from him and his friends. _If only I knew what goes through your mind brother._


	4. Chapter 2

The sun was starting to disappear behind the trees, Nightshade sighed as he looked at his reflection in the water of the lake. _It's not just a dream, I know you're trying to warn us mother, but from what?_

"You were always a clever young kit, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Startled, Nightshade watched as his reflection started to change; a beautiful white-ginger she-cat with light blue eyes appeared in the water. "Hello, Nightshade." The she-cat mewed, a smile twitching her whiskers.

"Sunflower…mother…is it really you? I'm not dreaming am I?"

Sunflower mewed in amusement, "No, it is I."

"Then to what do I owe this pleasure to of your visit?" Sunflower smiled warmly as the image in the water started to glow. Nightshade watched as his mother appeared beside him; her ginger-white fur glittering with the stars of Starclan. "My son, do not think that I did not see the trick you pulled on your brother." Sunflower gave a purr of amusement, "I just came to congratulate, I am so proud of you."

Nightshade purred in amusement as well. "Oh that was just a bit of fun. It's hard to resist not to when he's so easily fooled." Sunflower gave a small frown at that.

"Do not under estimate your brother Nightshade; he'll retaliate in some way or another."

"He may try, but I'll be ready." Nightshade's eyes shone with delight at the thought of the challenge, than turned into a look of confusion. "Mother, I've missed you so much, but why would you tell me that prophecy? Why not Wildberry our Medicine Cat?" Sunflower sighed and then turned to look at her own reflection in the lake.

"My son," she began, "Great truths have been hidden and I wished they were told sooner. I fear because of these hidden truths that darkness will fall upon Thunderclan, I feel it is best for you to discover them for they are not for the ears of every cat."

"But I do not understand, why tell me? How will telling me this prevents what will happen?"

"I wish I could say; all you should know is that I am sorry, for everything that will transpire. It is important for the truth to be revealed for it has been hidden for far too long, I can't live with the lie anymore… but with these truths darkness and confusion will rise." Sunflower paused and looked deep into Nightshade's emerald eyes. "Know that whatever happens that you must always trust your heart. Know that you are loved and not everything must be faced alone. Once the storm has come, I hope peace will finally be here to stay."

"But mother…" Before Nightshade could finish, Sunflower began to fade away whispering last words of comfort.

"I love you my son." _I love you too mother, but how do I discover these truths you wish me to know?_

Sighing, Nightshade looked up from the lake and gazed at the sky, the sun was now gone behind the trees. He watched as the sun reflected colours off the water, pink, orange, purple, all the colours were rippling across the water. It was the most breath taking site he had scene, well that and the time Thundercloud tripped and fell into a pile of Fox-dung while they were still apprentices. _Well I guess I better be getting back. Don't want to miss the vigil._

As Nightshade made his way back to camp, he was greeted by none other than the Thundercloud's friends, Hollowbelly, Hawkclaw, Swiftheart and Dappletail.

"Hey Nightshade! There you are! We thought you were going to miss the most important tradition of the clans!" Swiftheart mewed loudly as he saw Nightshade appear through the camp entrance. Nightshade couldn't help but roll his eyes at his so called 'friends'.

"Yes," Hollowbelly mewed in agreement, "you were gone so long; we thought a fox had caught you and your prey!" As Hollowbelly mewed he started looking around where Nightshade was standing at the entance; his black pelt blending into the night sky. "Speaking of prey, maybe you should still be an apprentice, for it seems the prey have out smarted you!" The four cats gave out mews of laughter.

"Actually my dear friend," Nightshade began in the calmest voice he could muster, "I had other things to attend too. Matters such as prey can wait until the hunting parties go out at dawn." Nightshade mewed flicking his tail back and forth as Dappletail gave him a disapproving look.

"I see," she mewed mockingly, "you went to go pout when you realized all the prey you still have to catch for Thundercloud."

"You do not need to remind me of what I already know, now if you excuse me. I have a clan to protect." As Nightshade walked away he heard Hawkclaw whisper.

"From what? Mice that not even you can catch." He kept walking as the four of them continued to mew with laughter. _Just ignore the; they'll start to respect me once I save the clan from whatever dangers these mysterious truths reveal._ Shaking away his thoughts, Nightshade walked over to where Thundercloud, Cloudstar, and Hawkeye were sitting on a ledge beside the clan entrance waiting for him. Hawkeye was the primary night watcher over the clan. He is a dark brown tabby tom who had been born blind, but Starclan had gifted him with the ability to see cats through the vibrations they make on the ground and sounds they make in the forest. Almost nobody was able to get by him, almost everybody except for Nightshade; but he won't tell anybody his secret to getting around the night watcher.  
"Brother!" Nightshade heard his brother mew out to him, and smiled at the thought that they wouldn't have to talk the whole night they were out.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us Nightshade," Cloudstar began, "as you know, on the first night of being a Warrior you must watch over the clan while they sleep. Protect them from any dangers that may lurk in the woods that lie ahead. But the one rule is that you cannot speak." Both Nightshade and Thundercloud nodded in acknowledgement. "Good, Hawkeye" The old fluffy white leader continued, "thank you for your services, tonight you rest." With a bow Hawkeye left without saying a word and headed towards the Warriors Den. "Good luck to the both of you." Cloudstar mewed and he turned to head into his own den behind High Rock. Now the night truly began, Thundercloud and Nightshade sat on the ledge side by side looking out into the dark open forest; neither of them saying a word.

It felt like moons had passed before Nightshade heard something deep within the woods. He thought he had been hearing something but shrugged the feeling off when he noticed Thundercloud tense beside him. _Good, I'm not imagining things!_ Silently, both nodded to each other and jumped off the ledge to investigate where the sound had come from. Nightshades fur blended perfectly with the dark forest surrounding them, while Thoudercloud's fluffy white fur shone whenever the fluffy cat stepped into the moonlight. _Mouse brained cat! Whatever made that noise will see him!_

Silently Nightshade moved downwind of where the noise had come from. The bush in front of him shook. _Whether it's an enemy or prey, they'll regret coming into Thunderclan territory! _Tensing his muscles, Nightshade pounced, claws extended, moving as fast as the wind and quite as the forest around him.

He felt his claws dig into the back of his prey and they tumbled through the bushes and mud; claws flashing and teeth bared. Then something unexpected happened, he felt himself lose his grip on his prey as he was flung onto his back.

"Ugh! How dare you, you'll pay!" He mewed in agony as he looked into the right blue eyes of the mysterious intruder. "You…your…"

**Dun Dun Dunnn! To be continued! I decided I don't care who reads this and likes it! I'm writing this for fun and if you like it than even better! Be sure to write a review! :D**

Next Chapter should be up soon, remember to review!


	5. Chapter 3

"Ugh! How dare you, you'll pay!" He mewed in agony as he looked into the right blue eyes of the mysterious intruder. "You…your…just a kit!" Nightshade rolled back onto his four paws and cautiously approached the small she-cat who arched her back and began to hiss.

"I am not just a kit and I could take you down with paw!" She mewed boldly.

"Brave words for a cat trespassing on Thunderclan Territory." Nightshade mewed coolly while slowly approaching the mysterious she-cat one paw step at a time.

Seeing him move she began to back up into a patch of moonlight and for the first time Nightshade could her full body. Her silver-tabby pelt shined in the moonlight but patches of it were knotted and covered in mud. When he looked at her face, her dark-blue eyes showed uncertainty and fear but also a determination to stand her ground. _She looks no older than an apprentice._ "Stay away from me! I'm warning you!" She mewed confidently but he could hear the nervousness behind her mew.

Ignoring her, Nightshade continued to approach her. "Look, I won't hurt you." He mewed soothingly. "I just want to know, why you are here? You don't smell like a cat from a clan in our forest."

"That's because I'm not. Please leave me alone, I just…" Suddenly both cats heard a stick snap in the distance.

"Brother, where are you? I found nothing, how about you?" _Thundercloud! You mouse-brain!_

Startled, the young she-cat darted into the woods. "Wait…come back!" Not wanting to lose her Nightwing dashed after her. He could see her tail in the distance swishing back and forth. _I can't let her get away!_ Nightshade ran as fast as he could and do to the she-cat's small size he quickly caught up to her. _I got you now!_ Jumping over rocks and logs, Nighshade was about to pounce on her when she veered to the right and climbed up a tree.

"You can't follow me all night!" She yelled down.

"And you can't run all night!" Annoyed, Nightshade began climbing the tree. As he dug his claws into it, he could feel the sticky sap soak his paws. "Please, I just want to talk!"

"Leave me alone!" Nightshade looked up and watched as the young cat jumped from branch to branch between trees. _Those branches won't hold my weight. I'll have to find another way to get to her._Jumping back on to the ground Nightshade watched where she was going. _She's following the trees along the lake; she's heading for Shadowclan Territory! She's a spy!_

Not wasting anytime, Nightshade ran along towards the lake and followed the path towards Shadowclan territory while keeping an eye on the cat in the trees. _I must stop her before she reaches the border!_ Nightshade charged forward, gliding over every rock and log in his path. Suddenly he saw a giant white fluffy cat step in his path and he crashed right into him. The two cats rolled in the dirt until they finally came to a stop. Pushing the other cat off him, Nightshade got up to see that he had lost sight of the mysterious cat. Furious he turned around and watched as his brother picked himself off up the ground.

"You mouse-brain!" He shouted annoyed, "How could you get in the way like that!"

"Thundercloud looked at him confused, "I do not understand brother. After we separated I went to find you but when you did not respond to my calls I became worried. I wanted to make sure you were ok."  
Furious, Nightshade could feel his muscles tightening. "Oh I'm more than ok Thundercloud and because of your concern you allowed our trespasser to get away!"

Thundercloud instantly crouched down. "Intruder! Where is that Shadowclan warrior! I'll teach him not to step in Thunderclan territory again!" Nightshade sighed and rolled his eyes.

"First, the intruder was not a he, it was a she. Second she wasn't even Shadowclan, she wasn't even old enough to be a warrior. You know Thundercloud, not every intruder is a male Shadowclan warrior."

Relaxing, Thundercloud stood up. "Well can you blame me brother, that clan has been nothing but trouble! You in all of Starclan should feel how I feel! After what they did to our mother…"

"I know what they did to her! You don't need to remind me of that!" Nightshade spat furious. "Besides that is not important right now. There is a stray young cat out there and I want to know who she is and why she's here." He continued more calmly. "We need to follow her scent trail before it's gone.

Thundercloud lifting his nose into the air. "Brother I do not smell anything, maybe you were just seeing things."

"No, she was here. The reason why you can't smell her is because she travelled through the branched in the trees." Thundercloud followed his brother's gaze and looked at the branches.

"Brother, those branches are too weak to hold any cat. The night is playing tricks on you, it must have been an owl."

"No! If you don't believe me fine! I'll search for her myself." Nightshade turned around and went back to where he spotted the she-cat climbed the trees to get her scent. As he past his brother he could feel the concerned gaze as if it burned right through him.

"I will not let you go on this adventure alone." Thundercloud walked up and gave his brother an affectionate shove. "Where you go I go, after all who will protect you if you are attacked!"

"I can handle myself!"

"Brains and strategy aren't enough, you must have strength! Maybe if you trained with me and our friends more you'd be stronger!" Nightshade flicked his tail dismissively and followed the trail the she-cat took from the ground. _Mock me all you want, you and our so called friends won't be laughing when I finally prove I'm as good as any cat. With or without strength!_

Well that's it for the new chapter, sorry it took so long. I bet you're curious to where I'm taking this. Don't worry; all will be revealed in time. Hopefully I won't drop off the radar again. Happy Easter Everyone!


	6. Chapter 4

The night was quite, the only noise that was made was Thundercloud's giant white fluffy paws trampling the dirt. Nightshade sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother's obliviousness to the noise he was making. They continued to walk along the side of the lake, their reflections cast in the water. Neither of them spoke as Nightshade followed the trail of trees he saw the she-cat head off in.

"Nightshade," Thundercloud mewed quietly. "We should turn back. The sun will be up soon and the clan will not be happy to see we left the camp unguarded."

"Then you turn back, I'm not until I find out who she is." Nightshade continued without looking at his brother.

"I will not abandon you. But we must be quick." Nightshade flicked his tail in acknowledgement. As he continued along the trail by the lake he could smell the Shadowclan border. "We're approaching the border brother. If the intruder did indeed come this way, she's Shadowclan's problem now."

"No, we aren't turning back until we find her. I will not be swayed."

"But if we cross the border we can start a war. Brother, we must stop and think about this." Thundercloud ran ahead of Nightshade and stopped him in his tracks; his blue eye showing uncertainty.

Nightshade scoffed and past by him, flicking his white ear with his tail. "Since when is the mighty Thundercloud scared of a battle; and since when did he learn to think." Thundercloud frowned and pushed his way in front of his brother.

"I will not be mocked!" Thundercloud mewed loudly.

"Relax," Nightshade mewed with dismissively, his green eyes shining with amusement. "I have a plan." Thundercloud gave a look of confusion as he listened. "When I met her, she was covered with patches of mud. The mud helped to hide her scent." Thundercloud gave a look of horror.

"I am not rolling in mud so you can chase an imaginary cat!"

"She is not imaginary! Besides, this is the only way not to get caught." Nightshade mewed determinedly and walked over to a puddle of mud next to the border. Thundercloud watched unsure as Nightshade rolled around in the mud; soaking his sleek black fur but in the dark you could hardly see a change in the colour of his fur. "Your turn, unless the mighty Thundercloud is scared of getting a little dirty."

"I am not! But this better not be a waste of time or I'll be sure to have Cloudstar make you an apprentice again!"

"Oh I'm so scared." Nightshade rolled his eyes as Thundercloud puffed out his fluffy white chest and jumped into the puddle; his soft white fur clotting from the mud.

"Shhh! Do you want the whole forest to hear you!" Nightshade glared at his brother as he stepped out of the puddle and shake himself dry. "Come on, her tail leads this way."

Quietly Nightshade made his way across the border, not caring if his brother was following or not. But it didn't take long for him to know if he was because he could hear his mud soaked fur dragging along the ground.

"You know sometimes I'm surprised I'm even related to you. You make as much noise as a newborn kit exploring the camp for the first time."

"At least I don't fight like a kit!" Nightshade rolled his eyes at the comment and continued to focus on following the trail. He stopped when he saw that one of the branches had broken off the trees and starch marks were going down the side of the tree. He gazed down at the ground and saw the broken branch sticking out of some thorn bushes.

"I think she fell in the thorn bushes." Nightshade whispered as he approached the bush. Instantly he could smell blood coming of the bushes. "I think she's hurt, she couldn't have gone far." Scanning the ground, Nightshade saw a trail of blood that led away from the bushes that led deeper into Shadowclan territory. "Her trail leads this way come on."

"Brother, this is too risky we should turn back."

"Do what you want. I'm not quitting now that we've come this far." Nightshade heard his brother sigh and they continued on their search. _She's quick for a small cat, I'll give her that. But if she is spying for Shadowclan she better be ready to answer some questions._

As Nightshade followed the trail of blood he could see a strange structure in the distance. Judging by the size of it, he could tell it was something Two-legs used to live in. As Nightshade got closer he could see the trail of blood led right into the strange place. Together Nightshade and Thundercloud climbed up the steps and entered the Two-leg place.

"Brother, are you sure she is in here." Thundercloud mewed looking around cautiously.

"Yes you mouse-brain, look at the trail of blood." _She has to be here. I can't explain the feeling, but I believe she knows something. Whether she is an enemy or friend only time will tell._

"I told you to leave me alone!" Hearing her voice, Nightshade turned and looked around the room but couldn't see anything.

"Where are you? We won't hurt you, but you must come out." Nightshade sighed in exasperation when she didn't respond. "We know you are hurt!" He mewed flicking his tail irritated. "We can take you back to our camp and help you. But you must come out and talk to us."

"Nightshade what are you doing?!" Thundercloud shoved his brother. "You know we can't bring outsiders back into camp! Why are you so fascinated with her, let her be Shadowclan's problem." Nightshade turned and faced his brother, his emerald eyes glaring into him."

"She's hurt and when I met her out in the forest I could see in her eyes and the way she looked, something happened to her, and I want to know what it was. For example, why is she all alone? Where are her parents? And why was she in Thunderclan territory?"

Thundercloud sighed in defeat, "You are right but how will we get her to trust us?"

Nightshade thought for a moment, "I saw some catnip growing beside the Twoleg place. Go out and fetch some."

"I don't take orders! Why don't you go out and get some!"

"We don't have time for this!"

"Wait…" Both Nightshade and Thundercloud turned to see the young silver-tabby she-cat step out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Her eyes showed uncertainty and distrust but her mew was calm and quiet. "I have nowhere else to go, and I'll die of infection from these scratches if I don't get them looked at." She sighed and Nightshade noticed her limp as she walked closer to them. "I'll go with you, and tell you whatever it is you wish to know."

"Thank you, I promise we won't hurt you so long as you don't do anything to in danger our clan." The she-cat looked into his emerald eyes, this time confidence replaced the fear and uncertainty he once saw in them. _Either she's good at hiding her emotions or she just got what she wanted._ "Before for we go, my name is Nightshade and this is my brother Thundercloud. What is your name?"

"My name is Storm."

**Well there goes another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to try and do weekly updates but please don't forget to Review! I always love hearing people's thoughts!**

Do you think the story is going to fast?

**Oh and if you read my other warriors story than Storm will the same cat from that story. Obviously I'm not very creative XD**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back! Thank you Meow, RomeoTheAlpheWolf, Robinpaw, Cinderheart1022, and Guest for your reviews and if you're still reading this than thank you for being soo patient! I promise I'll get better at updating! This is short but I hope you enjoy it! I'll write the next chapter tomorrow because I have the day off!**

Happy summer!

The sun was starting to rise as the three cats made their way back to Thunderclan through the dim lit forest. Nightshade looked back to see Storm was keeping up well but noticed the occasional limp she made every other paw step.

"We should have left her." Thundercloud's mew broke Nightshade from his thoughts and focused his gaze back on where they were heading.

"Maybe…" He mewed as he quickly glanced back at her, "but there's something about her. The prophecy…Sunflower said that dark times were coming, than this cat shows up. I can't be a coincidence." Thundercloud gave a disbelieving grunt and glanced back as well. Distrust showing in his dark blue eyes.

"Hey!" Storm's mew rose from behind them. "I might not be a part of your conversation but I can still hear!" Nightshade flicked his black tail dismissively. Storm scowled in annoyance.

"Brother, you spend too much time on this…'_prophecy'_." Thundercloud mewed calmly. "As warriors of Thunderclan we should not dishonor the code or our clan! By bringing in this…rouge!" His mew beginning to rise.

"Do not remind me of the code!" Nightshade hissed back. Stopping to face his brother; staring into his blue eyes. "I know perfectly well what the code is…"

"Then cast her away!" Thundercloud interrupted, his mew rising.

"No! She knows something or she's connected to this prophecy!" '_Once the storm has come…' _"And if you don't keep your mew down a cat will…"

"Here you…"

Both Nightshade and Thudercloud turned, surprised, to face the angry look of Cloudstar and the impassive, blind yet all seeing, Hawkeye. Cloudstar approached them, flicking his white fluffy tail in irritation.

"Your first night as warriors and you abandon your duties, abandon your clan!"

"Father, Nightsha…"

"Silence!" Cloudstar narrowed his icy-blue gaze and toward over them. "Not only do you act like kits at your ceremony, you leave the camp unguarded, talk during one of the most sacred traditions, and lead an enemy back to our camp!"

"But…" Nightshade tried to cut in but Cloudstar wouldn't have it.

"Come…I have notified your former mentors. Until you have proven your loyalty and that you both or ready to handle the responsibilities that come with being a warrior, you shall both be task with apprentice duties and will sleep in the apprentice den until further noticed."

"But..."

"GO!"

Thundercloud scowled at Nightshade, scrapping his claws in the dirt and left without a word. Heading through the entrance of the camp towards where his former mentor, Flameheart, was waiting by Highrock. Nightshade could see his mentor, Frostheart, standing beside her brother; waiting for him as well. _I'm never going to hear the end of this! How embarrassing…mouse-brained Thundercloud, raising his voice. If it weren't for him…_

"Nightshade, GO!" Nightshade looked up at Cloudstar at the sound of his stern voice and drooped his tail reluctantly. "He looked back at Storm and noticed all her confidence from before had completely vanished. Fear shone in her eyes again. Crouched down with her head between her paws and her silver coloured ears flatted against her head. "Dappletail, escort the kit to my den. I will be along shortly."

_Fox-dung! When did she get here! Not only will Thundercloud shred me alive but she will as well. After all, now she can't patrol with her precious Thundercloud. _Nightshade glared at her as she looked at him with disdain. Her amber eyes burned into him with annoyance? Hate? Maybe both? Nightshade didn't care. He was soo tried from his night chasing Storm in the woods, that he walked towards his mentor who was waiting for him by High Rock.

"What were you thinking!" Frostheart's mew sounded as he approached her. "Not only did you break a sacred tradition but you embarrassed me as a mentor! Cloudstar's probably questioning my judgement right now!"

"Please, He raised us! He knew what we were like. Or he would if he paid attention to us much as he did his clan." Nightshade scowled glancing back at his father who was now following Dappletail and Storm into his den. Hawkeye took his rightful place back at the entrance of the camp. His tabby coloured body not moving a muscle as he guarded the camp.

Nightshade felt a hard hit too his head as his mentor hit him with her tail. "Don't talk about your leader like that. You should show some respect after what happened tonight and to your clan! Or do you think yourself to be more important than the rest of us.." Her blue eyes burned into him.

"No, Sorry Frostheart, that's not what I meant" He murmered, head down. "It won't happen again." Nightshade mewed as he headed towards the Apprentice's Den.

"Ohhh no, where do you think you're going!"

"Too, sleep. I've been up all night."

"Sleep is for warriors who do their duty for their clan! No you go and join your brother in cleaning the Elder's Den and searching the Elder's for ticks!" Nightshade flicked his tail in acknowledgement and headed for the Elder's Den.

_Great, I'm going to be shredded and eaten by ticks. Oh joy! How do I get myself into this!_

**Sorry it's short! I have small bursts of creativity and inspiration! Next one should be out soon! Sorry it takes too long between chapters but I hope you have enjoyed what's been written!**


	8. Chapter 6

As Nightshade approached the den, he could smell the over whelming scent of mouse-bile. _This is so disgusting! _Nightshade poked his head into the Den and could see the three Elder's Whitepool, Stoneclaw and Embertail, were sitting beside each other, watching Thundercloud apply the mouse-bile to their ticks. Thundercloud was working on Stoneclaw first. The elderly tom had a light-grey pelt, with two white forepaws. Nightshade could see his pelt was missing patches of fur from all the battles he had been in. Glancing over at Embertail, Nightshade could barely make her out in the semi-light filled den; her black pelt blending in with the darkness. The only thing Nightshade could make out was the one orange front paw she was grooming and her orange-tipped tail, flicking back and forth. Finally, Nightshade looked over at Whitepool. The white-furred she-cat looked frail with age but her kind blue-eyes held no judgement as she watch Thundercloud getting rid of Stoneclaw's ticks.

"I hope you're not planning on just watching Thundercloud finish your punishment for you." Nightshade broke from his thoughts at the sound of Stoneclaw's mew. "Both of you have shammed your clan and my kits. They were fantastic warriors and even better mentors! Then you both had to shame them by abandoning your clan on the most sacred tradition!" Nightshade gave a sheepish shrug as he listened to Stoneclaw's rant.

"Calm yourself Stoneclaw. Flameheart and Frostheart are handling their apprentices for their disgrace. And I don't think their reputation has been hurt that much." Whitepool mewed in amusement. "If anything Thundercloud and Nightshade here have suffered the most."

"As they should." Stoneclaw grumbled "Hey watch your claws kit! Or I'll demand Cloudstar send you to the nursery!"

"Sorry…" Thundercloud mewed glaring at Nightshade.

"Oh lighten up Stoneclaw. We don't even know their side of the story. Come over Nightshade, you can start getting rid of my ticks as you explain to us why you ran into the forest." Whitepool gave a warm smile and flicked her tail.

Nightshade smiled back and picked up some bile and made his way over. Making himself comfortable behind her to get at her ticks. He breathed in her sweet scent. _I can't believe this was the she-cat who mentored my mother. I wonder…_

"Nightshade…" The sound of Whitepool's mew broke through his thoughts. "So what were you doing out in the middle of the night." Nightshade felt her relax under his claws as he picked a tick out of her fur and bit it in his mouth.

"I…we…we…were…well…"

"Chasing his ridiculous dreams!" Nightshade glared at Thundercloud at the sound of his mew.

"They are not ridiculous! They are real. Besides you didn't have to come with me!"

"I was trying to stop your madness!"

"Silence both of you!" Nightshade was shocked by the sternness in Whitepool's mew. He never expected such a sweet and gentle cat to have such a bite. "Now I understand you are angry with each other but what's done is done. Now you can tell us what happened as polite as possible or I will let Stoneclaw send you to the nursery."

Both Thundercloud and Nightshade hung their heads in shame and continued with their task of finding ticks without looking at each other.

"We were watching over the camp…" Nightshade began, "When I heard a sound coming from the woods."

"oohh, a sound caused you to abandon your duty."

"Silence Embertail." Whitepool glared at her den mate who just flicked her tail dismissively.

"Like I said, a sound…Thundercloud and I went to investigate and we found a young she-cat."

"So that's who you brought back to camp with you." Embertail interrupted again. "You led an enemy cat back to camp. You should off chased her off our territory!"

"That's what I told him…oww!" Nightshade purred in amusement as Stoneclaw wacked Thundercloud in the head with his tail.

"I was going to but…" _Should I tell them about the prophecy? No…no…they wouldn't understand. But maybe…maybe…Whitepool? She was my Sunflower's mentor. Maybe she could make sense of what she was trying to tell me._ "but…it didn't feel right to leave such a young she-cat out on her own out there. She was injured and I thought it was only right to bring her back to help her."

"More like she was faking to learn our clan's secrets…oww…hey!" Now it was Stoneclaw's turn to get hit in the head. Nightshade purred an amusement at Whitepool's reaction. _She may be just as disappointed in us but at least she's willing to listen._ Nightshade felt a stare burn into his fur and turned to see Thundercloud's hard blue stare bore into him. _He'll get over it. After all we won't be punished forever._

Nightshade went back to finishing the last of Whitpool's ticks then started to groom her pelt with his tongue. Cleaning it of all the mouse-bile he spread on it. _Ugh…I'm going to taste this for moons! Not all the delicious prey in the forest will clean this taste out._

After he finished grooming Whitepool. Nightshade made his way over to Embertail at the same time as Thundercloud. Together they started to pick at Embertail's pelt. Nightshade could feel both of their pelt's prickle as they bumped into each other.

"Ugh forget it!" Embertail began to mew annoyed. "I don't want either of you cleaning my pelt if it feels like you're both going to rip it off in the process."

"Nightshade, leave your brother to finish with the ticks. Why don't you go wash your paws off in the lake."

"So you're just going to let him off easy Whitepool!" Stoneclaw mewed annoyed.

"No," She mewed calmly. "He's going to come right back and start clearing out our old moss nest and make some new ones." She looked back at Nightshade with a stern look.

_I have to get her alone! She may be the only one who understands._

"Would you like to assist me Whitepool? I don't think I'd be able to carry all that moss back by myself." Both Stoneclaw and Embertail instantly bristled, narrowing their eyes angrily. Nightshade shifted his green eyes to Thundercloud who was standing being Embertail and also noticed his brother's annoyed glare.

Whitepool raised her eyebrow curious, then calmly replied, "No, if it takes you two trips then it takes you two trips. This is your punishment and I'm sure the other apprentices never need the help of an Elder to remake our nest."

Embarrassed Nightshade made his way out of the Elder's Den and towards the camp entrance; heading towards the lake.

_Mouse-brain! How could I have made myself seem so pathetic._ Nightshade screwed his eyes shut as he made his way out of the camp. The sun now located above the tree line.

**Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it :D Next one will be up tomorrow! I promise! I'll try making them longer. On microsoft word. 3 Pages of writing seems like a lot. XD**


	9. Chapter 7

**Here's a long chapter for you guys! Enjoy! And Wyldclaw, thank you for your review! Your support really motivates me to keep writing :D  
**  
"Nightshade is always getting Thundercloud in trouble." Nightshade heard Dappletail's bitter mew sound from beside High Rock, with the rock towering over her, Swiftheart, Hollowbelly, and Hawkclaw. Nightshade watched them as they shared prey together and groomed each other, sheltered under the shade of the rock. Swiftheart was lying in the sun beside the other three, his golden pelt shinning in the sunlight.

Nightshade tried to ignore them but curiosity got the better of him. Unable to get closer without arising suspicion, Nightshade sat down and started to groom himself. _Eww…I think I just got some bile in my mouth._ Cringing at the thought, Nightshade turned his attention back to the conversation he was eavesdropping on.

"I mean," Dappletail continued. "He brought a stranger into the camp, instead of chasing her off our territory like a true warrior!" She started pacing around in irritation.

"Oh lighten up Dapple darling." Swiftheart purred, curling on his back. "Thundercloud was with him. He's just as responsible." _Finally a cat that's practical, even if he is in love with himself. _Nightshade sighed rolling his eyes.

"How dare you Swiftheart. You know as well as I do Nightshade manipulated him or convinced him. Thundercloud would have never let down the clan or Cloudstar like that." Dappletail continued, irritation radiating off of her. Then suddenly turned around and smacked Swiftheart with her paw.

"Oww…what was that for?" Swiftheart mewed rubbing his head with his paw.

"That was for calling me Dapple, Swifty." Hollowbelly gave a loud mew of amusement while Hawkclaw gave a small amused purr.

"NIGHTSHADE!" Startled, Nightshade stopped pretending to groom himself and turned to see Whitepool staring at him from the entrance of the Elder's Den, her head sticking out beside some bushes. "Have you gathered that moss yet?"

"I'm on it! Sorry Whitepool." Whitepool gave a nod of acknowledgement than went back into the den. Scowling, Nightshade turned to see the four warriors staring at him. _Ignore them. I have to get moss, and clean my pelt. I reek!_

Just as Nightshade was walking through the log tunnel that was located between some bushes he noticed Whiteberry, Thunderclan's Medicine Cat and Flameheart, Thuderclan's deputy, head into Cloudstar's Den; located just behind High Rock. _I wonder what's going to happen to Storm?_

Sighing Nightshade left the camp through the log tunnel. Wanting to feel the wind in his fur, Nightshade took off running at full speed towards the lake. He glided over every root and branch in his path. Dodging around trees and jumping over logs. He ran without a care in the world. _Will I see you there again mother? Please be there…_

After jumping over a couple more roots and branches, Nightshade arrived at the lake. He could feel the sandy shore wrap around his paws and surround his claws with water lapping in front of him. He stood tall, breathing in the air coming off the lake, the wind ruffling his sleek black pelt. _Leaf-bare will soon be here. It's getting a little chilly, even for me._

Bending down, Nightshade lapped up the water from the lake than casually started to clean the bile from his fur. As he groomed himself clean, Nightshade heard movement from behind him. Not giving away that he heard whoever was behind him. Nightshade stood up from grooming himself in the water and casually walked towards where he saw some moss grow beside a rock that was next to an oak tree.

He heard the movement again, flicking his ears towards the bushes to his left. Between the bushes he could make out the plump, light-brown tabby fur of Hollowbelly. Nightshade purred to himself in amusement. _Figures it would be him. Hollowbelly couldn't sneak up on a kit chasing his tail. It's a miracle he's able to catch his own prey with how plump he is. _ Nightshade watched as Hollowbelly turned and flicked his ears and tail. _Wait, he's not hunting prey. He's signaling! But that means…_

Nightshade's emerald green eyes widened in alarm as he realized he was being ambushed. But before he could move he felt something hit his right side knocking him over. Rolling to a stop, he tried to stand up and regain his balance but felt a light but firm paw hold him down.

"Now you listen to me, you flea bitten excuse for a warrior." Dappletail hissed into his ear. "You may think you're soo clever, coming up with your little plans and getting Thundercloud in trouble. But if you ever set back his training again you'll wish you were born in Shadowclan!" Nighshade could feel her claws extend into his pelt, tearing at his flesh. He tried not to grimace under her. Having her think he was weak was the last thing he wanted. Dappletail leaned closer until her muzzle was next to his ear; she was so close he could feel her breath in his ear. "One day he will be the greatest Leader Thunderclan has ever seen! Greater than Cloudstar and his defeat against Shadowclan when you two were born. But if you so much as intervene or misguide him, I'll make sure not even Shadowclan will want you as a warrior."

"What is going on here?" Suddenly Nightshade could feel her claws retract and her paw remove from his back. Slowly he stood up to see his mentor, Frostheart, standing in front of him. Her Ice-blue eyes glaring at Dappletail, as well as Hollowbelly, Hawkclaw, and Swiftheart; who had come out of the bushes when she announced her presence.

"Hi Frostheart," Dappletail began, flexing her claws in the sand beneath her feet. "We saw Nightshade here gathering some moss and we thought we'd help." She mewed flicking her tail to the pile Nightshade had scrapped from the rock before he was ambushed.

"I'm sure you were." Frostheart mewed calmly, not easing her stare on the four cats. "All of you head back to camp. Cloudstar has summoned a gathering by High Rock." Nightshade perked his ears up in interest and watched as the four cats made their way back to camp. Dappletail giving him one last glare when she was sure Frostheart wasn't looking.

"A gathering? Do you know what it is about?" He mewed curiously at Frostheart, hoping for some answers. But she just glanced at him, with the same disappointment in her eyes as when she sent him to help the Elder's, earlier that day.

"No, I don't know." She mewed calmly turning to face the pile of moss by the rock. "You head back with the others. I'll take your pile of moss to Whitepool and the other Elders." Nightshade bowed gratefully and ran back to the camp, leaving the lake behind him. _I hope I see you there next time Sunflower._ Nightshade breathed in the air as he ran, imagining his mother's sweet scent wrap around him.

When he reached the camp, all of his clan-mates were gathered by High Rock. Dappletail, Swiftheart, Hollowbelly, Hawkclaw, and Thundercloud sat near the front of the group of cats; staring expectantly at Cloudstar who was standing on High Rock. His fluffy white pelt ruffling in the wind as his blue gaze swept over his clan. As his gaze reached Nightshade, he signaled with his tail for him to come up onto High Rock with him.

Nightshade instantly felt the gaze of everyone in the clan stare at him. Almost like there gazes were burning him. As he walk past his clan-mates, Nightshade could hear them whispering to each other. _"Maybe he's being sent to Shadowclan or he's going to be made an apprentice again!" _ Nightshade shook his head and blocked out their whispering; continuing his way up High Rock.

As Nightshade began to climb his way up the base of the rock, he noticed Flameheart quickly whisper something in his leader's ear but Cloudstar just dismissed him with a flick of his ear. The Ginger-tabby bowed respectfully then jumped down from the rock to sit beside his sister Frostheart who had just gotten back from dropping off the moss.

"Cat's of Thunderclan!" Cloudstar's mew rang out over the clearing. "As you know, two warriors went out last night and abandoned their post." Nightshade noticed the growls of disapproval ring out over the clan. He looked down at Thundercloud to catch his blue gaze looking away from him. Nightshade felt a pain in his heart. One he had not felt since he lost Sunflower. _I am…sorry…brother… _"When they returned," Cloudstar continued, "They brought back a young stranger."

Mews of shock rang through the clan. Some of the cat's were still asleep when Nightshade and Thundercloud had returned. _Not every cat must have heard Storm's arrival. _Nightshade concluded, _or thought they were nothing more than rumors._

Cloudstar raised his tail for silence than continued, "I have spoken to this young she-cat and she says she has no home. Only travels from location to location in order to find food and shelter. From smelling her pelt I agree she is for from any of the clans in this forest. Nor is she a kitty-pet." Nightshade watched his clan-mates, they were all silent, waiting for the news Cloudstar had gathered them to announce. "I have decided that it would be cruel, to cast such a young cat out when leaf-bare is so close." The clan began to murmur what Nightshade had already concluded. "I have decided, with the advice of Flameheart and Wildberry inconsideration; to make her an apprentice of Thunderclan." Outrage immediately rang through the clan.

"But she is an outsider!"  
"She's another mouth to feed!"  
"What will the other clans think?"  
"She is not clan born!"

Cloudstar raised his tail in silence. "Flameheart has voiced all of you concerns to me in our discussion. The she-cat has had experience in hunting and she is willing to prove herself to you. Wildberry has also informed me that the night before she had a dream of a Storm ragging over the forest." Nightshade looked up in surprise and turned his gaze to the white, brown and orange calico she-cat that sat outside the Medicince Cat Den. "This has led me to believe it is a sign from Starclan and has persuaded me to allow her to be a Thunderclan apprentice." Mews of disapproval still rang out among the clan as Cloudstar turned and flicked his fluffy-white tail.

Nightshade watched as he saw Storm appear from Cloudstar's Den. Her silver-tabby pelt now cleaned of the mud that once clotted it so it now simmered in the sun-light. Her face had a white marking go down her nose and around her muzzle, as well as a white-belly that went up her to her chest. Nightshade noted at the joy that now sparkled in her blue eyes. Then he remembered where he was standing and what Cloudstar had just said. _"…she will be an apprentice of Thunderclan…" _He widened his green eyes in understanding shock.

"Cloudstar you don't…you aren't going to…"

"Silence…Storm, come forward please." Storm came to stand to the left of Cloudstar, across from Nightshade. Mews of protest broke out around the clan but Cloudstar silenced them holding his tail up. "In the eyes of Starclan," Cloudstar continued, "I call upon you to look down upon this young kit. She has expressed interest in learning your noble ways and has reached the age old enough to become an apprentice. Nightshade…" Cloudstar signaled with his tail for him to step forward. "Nightshade, you are the one who found her and led her back to our camp, you have also been recently made a warrior in the eyes of our ancestors and are there for ready to have an apprentice." Nightshade looked at his father, no, his leader than back at Storm; his body numb with shock. "Teach her the ways of our noble code and share with her your skills or strategy and stalking." Slowly, Nightshade approached his new apprentice and touched noses with her. He could feel her excitement radiating off of her. "From this moment on," Cloudstar continued, "you shall be known as Stormpaw. May Starclan watch over you." Cloudstar bowed signaling the gathering was over and Nighshade heard Thundercloud's angry mew ring out over the mews of confusion.

"So you say we are punished for bringing this rouge into our camp then you make her an apprentice and give her to Nightshade!" Thundercloud's mew raised in anger. "Why him? Why does he get an apprentice and I don't? It's not fair! Dappletail has been a warrior longer than us and she has not yet had an apprentice yet!" Dappletail narrowed her amber eyes in agreement, flicking them between Nightshade, Stormpaw and Cloudstar.

Nightshade was shocked by how stern Cloudstar's mew rang out over the clan. "Was it not you Thundercloud, who was about to say to me when I caught you this morning that this was Nightshade's fault?" Thundercloud bowed his head shamefully, giving the leader all the answer he needed. "Nightshade brought her back here. Who else better to train her, than the one who wanted her here."

"Wait I never…" Cloudstar turned his blue gaze back to Nightshade and he found for the first time he was at a loss for words. _I guess I did encourage her to come back with me. And now I can talk to her properly and see if she really does have anything to do with the prophecy!_ Nightshade smiled at Cloudstar and mewed, "Thank-you Cloudstar, Thank-you for this opportunity. I will not let you down!"

"See that you don't," was his gruff response. "And don't think that this has gotten you out of your punishment. Not only will you be training her, but you still have to look after the Elder's and help them with anything they need until a quarter-moon has passed. But now that you have an apprentice, you may sleep in the Warriors Den. Your brother as well." Nightshade noticed Thundercloud perk up at the good news  
_  
_Nightshade dropped his tail in disappointment. _I should have known I wouldn't have gotten out of that this easy. Besides the others will have apprentices soon. Once Flameheart's mate Ferntail has kitted._

"So what are you going to teach me first!" Stormpaw's eager mew sounded in his ear. _That's a good question. How am I going to train this kit?! _Nightshade looked into the sky and could see the sun starting to disappear behind the tree line. He yawned in exhaustion, remembering he hadn't slept since the night before his warrior ceremony.

"Why don't you go and see if the Elder's need tending to. I'm sure Whitepool will be glad to have a new apprentice to talk too."

"Okay!" Eager to meet her new clan-mates, Stormpaw ran to the nearest Den than stopped. "Ummm…where is the Elder's Den?"

Nightshade rolled his eyes. "To the right of the Apprentice's Den. Beside those big bushes to the left of High Rock." Stormpaw nodded in understand and headed towards the den. Feeling weary and bone tired, Nightshade made his way into the Warrior's Den and found him-self a nice cozy moss-nest, near the entrance of the den, that hadn't been used yet, and curled him-self up into a ball. His black tail resting over his nose.

_What a crazy day! I wonder, what will tomorrow bring?_ He shut his eyes and immediately felt himself drifting into a deep sleep.

**Phew! Longest Chapter I've written yet! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if the setting and location of the clan isn't what is in the book. I haven't read about Thunderclan in a while. But I just finished reading Tallstar's revenge! Wasn't it great!**

If you want to know what Cloudstar, Wildberry, Flameheart, and Stormpaw talked about in his den then leave a review and let me know and I'll post a special chapter showing what they talked about and the points made on why or why not Storm should have been made an apprentice :D


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello! Told you I'd be getting better at updating. Nobody notified me if they wanted to know of Cloudstar's conversation with Stormpaw, Wildberry, and Flameheart so I decided to continue. But feel free to let me know if you still want a chapter about their conversation :D**

The following morning Nightshade woke to a sharp pain on his tail.

"Oww!" He mewed, opening his green eyes immediately, looking wildly around the Den. His eyes landed on Dappletail, whose amber eyes bore into him with unhidden distain.

"Oh I'm sorry," She mewed coolly, her mew smooth and low. "Your pelt is so black I didn't notice your tail in front of my paw." Then she cast her gaze outside the den and her mew turned bitter. "But sense you're awake you might as well see to your…_apprentice_." Nightshade followed her gaze to see Stormpaw sitting just outside the Apprentice's Den. He watched as she looked from each passing clan-mate; confusion written all over her face. Then he felt Dappletail's tail flick his nose as she exited the den. Nightshade sighed in both annoyance and exhaustion as he slowly made to stand from his soft, cozy, moss nest. He looked over at Thundercloud who had picked a nest near the back of the den, next to Dappletail's next. _If those two keep at it they'll have kits before apprentices. _Stretching then leaving the den, Nightshade walked over to meet Stormpaw.

"Hi!" She mewed smiling warmly at him. "You're right about Whitepool. She's really nice and welcoming. Unlike those other two…what were their names again?" She half mew to herself.

"Stoneclaw and Embertail."

"Yes, them! They were so hostile! Everyone here is. I'm starting to wonder if I was better off on my own." She mewed stamping her paw in the dirt.

Nightshade couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. "Yes Stoneclaw and Embertail can be…difficult…to get to know. But I should remind you that you just arrived yesterday and by the end of the day, made an apprentice. Not many take well to outsiders, especially when they're made an apprentice so soon."

"Then why did you bring me back here!" She glared at him defiantly.

"Well I wasn't expecting us being caught on our way back or you being discovered. Now, you should learn our code. That way the other cats will see that you truly want to be a part of this clan and not just another mouth to feed."

"Okay than, so where do we start?" _That's a good question. Where should I start…_

"Come" He mewed flicking his tail. "Best not to discuss this in camp, too many…distractions." He glared at Dappletail as she waited with Swiftheart, Hollowbelly, and Hawkclaw for their orders from Flameheart.

"Where will we go?" Stormpaw mewed curious

"To the training hollow." Stormpaw nodded and took off towards the entrance to the camp. "Wait for me, unless you know where the hollow is?"

"Ummm…no…sorry…" She mewed flicking her tail anxiously. Nightshade calmly walked passed her through the entrance of the camp, Stormpaw quickly following after him.

As they walked, Nightshade took in her appearance. He noticed she still had a slight limp from the day before but the scratches she had received from her fall were already healing. He could smell Wildberry's herbs coming off her fur.

"So are you going to teach me some battle moves!"

"No," Stormpaw's tail dropped in disappointment. "You're still limping from our chase the other day and I won't teach you any moves until you're healed." Stormpaw let out a sigh. "Besides, it's better that I familiarize you with the Warrior Code first."

Stormpaw flicked her ear in acknowledgement as they continued to walk. Nightshade watched Stormpaw's blue eyes widened as they entered the hollow; her eye's scanning the area, taking everything in.

"Wow! This place is so big!" Stormpaw mewed in awe.

Nightshade had to agree with her. The area was a big clearing surrounded by trees and bushes. Sheltered so no one could see them and big enough to practise fight techniques.

"Stormpaw…" The sound of his mew brought Stormpaw's attention back to Nightshade. "Why were you in Thunderclan territory? And what did Cloudstar mean by 'you travel from location to location'?" Nightshade looked down at his apprentice, noticing how she fidgeted uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I already explained why I'm in your forest to Clouderstar." She mewed pawing at the ground. "Besides…you're a smart cat." She looked up at him, blue eye serious but also showing pain hidden under the mask she wore. "I'm sure you can guess why I was here."

"I can guess all I want but I'd never come to know the actual reason you're here and why you aren't with whoever kitted you." Stormpaw looked away from him. "Besides you promised me answers the night before."

"You're right, I did." She mewed calmly back at him. "But I gave those answers to your leader and I didn't agree to repeating myself." She looked by up at him defiantly. "Now, could you please teach me of your noble code; I wish to learn more about your ways."

Nightshade gave out an exasperated sigh. "I know you're secretive because of whatever has happened in your past." Nightshade noticed her ears flatten as she looked away again. "But I'm your mentor now. And if you want the clan and me to trust you than you have to give us a reason to; you can't ask a whole clan to trust a cat without knowing who they are."

"I don't want to earn their trust through revealing my past that I want to stay in the past. This is my present and future. I will earn their trust by showing them I am just as willing to lay my life for them as they are for each other." Stormpaw lifted her gaze to the sky, watching the clouds pass. "Cloudstar showed me kindness by allow me into his camp when he had no reason to; kindness that I have not seen in any cat or two-leg for many moons. I travelled but no one would help me; eventually I learned to fend for myself. Travelling to stay alive, that is until I met you and your brother."

This time Stormpaw looked at Nightshade with warmth in her dark blue eyes. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Even Cloudstar wasn't certain about letting me stay until Wildberry told him of her dream." Stormpaw shook her head and looked back down at her paws. "I don't know what's going on but I know when life is giving me a chance at a fresh start and I took it without hesitation. Wildberry was so sweet. Cleaning my wounds and grooming me so I could be presented in front of your clan." Stormpaw paused, then continued, "I want to return that kindness by being the best warrior I can be and helping any clan-mate that needs it. But first I need to learn your code and your ways to truly understand how to be a part of your clan."

Stormpaw looked up at Nightshade expectantly and he smiled back at her. "Alright I'll teach you everything you need to know. Even about our Starclan ancestors, for without them, we wouldn't be here." Nightshade glanced up at the sky, Stormpaw following his gaze. "But know," he continued, "my clan-mates won't start trusting you just because you've learned our ways."

"I know," She mewed solemnly. Then she gave Nightshade an affectionate shove. "Now that I've told you some of my past, and why I'm staying; can you please…please….tell me about the clans, your code and Starclan!"

Nightshade purred in amusement and rubbed his tail along her back. "Okay, now pay attention because I don't want to have to say it twice."

The two cats sat in the clearing until the sun started to disappear behind the trees. Stormpaw listening attentively to everything Nightshade had to say.

**So what do you guys think of Stormpaw! If you're wondering where I'm going with her character you'll have to wait to find out :D I'll reveal her past later in the story but she did mention it to Cloudstar so instead of posting the special chapter if you're interested in it. I'll PM it to you as kind of an easter egg. The rest of you will have to wait until later chapters. Remember to leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 9

**High Guys! Heads up this chapter takes a more serious turn. I think I'll up the rating. I mean this isn't all that bad but you can never be too careful. Enjoy!**

The sun was starting to disappear behind the tree line by the time Nightshade had finished explaining everything to the young she-cat.

"So…" Stormpaw mewed to herself. "There are four clans, Thunderclan, the clan we're a part of. We specialize in the skill of hunting silently in the forest." Nightshade nodded for her to continue. "Then to the left of Thunderclan's territory is Windclan. They specialize in hunting on the moor, and live in the open unsheltered. Beside them is Riverclan, those cats live in the reeds; specializing in hunting fish and swimming in the lake. Lastly there's Shadowclan." Nightshade's pelt prickled at the mention of the clan that killed Sunflower. "They live in the pine forest to the right of Thunderclan's territory. Specializing in hunting at night when the prey is sleeping."

"Very good." Nightshade mewed, looking at her impassively. "Now can you tell me the names of the Leaders, deputy's, and medicine cat's for each clan?"

Stormpaw looked thoughtful for a moment then mewed, " Windclan's leader is Ferretstar, his deputy is…is…" Stormpaw paused for a moment, than continued, "his deputy is Featherpelt, a she-cat that's known for her evasive fighting style in battle." Stormpaw paused again before continuing, "Windclan's Medicine Cat is Leafpetal, she also has recently taken the tom, Reedpaw, as her apprentice."

"Very good," Nightshade mewed impressed at his apprentice's memory. "Now what about Riverclan."

"Riverclan's leader is Silverstar. Her deputy is a tom named Mossfur and their Medicine Cat is Ripplepelt; she has not yet taken an apprentice."

Nightshade nodded his head approvingly. "What about Shadowclan?"

"Shadowclan's leader is Shadestar, a tom that is known for his fierce strength and strategy in battle. His deputy is…is…ummm…"

"Shadestar's deputy is _Foxclaw_." _That_ _flea bitten she-cat killed my mother._ Nightshade thought bitterly, screwing his eyes shut lost in memory.

**l**

**l**

**l**

_"Thunderclan is under attack! Flameheart take your patrol and push them back. Stoneclaw and Embertail, take your group of cat's into the forest and see if we can attack them from either side!"_

_"Yes Cloudstar!" Flameheart, Stoneclaw and Embertail mewed in unison._

_"Cloudstar I wish to help!"_

_"No Thunderpaw. I just made you and Nightpaw apprentices a quarter-moon ago. You two aren't ready!"_

_"Yes we are!" Nightpaw cut in. "We've been practicing our moves and…"_

_"Do not argue with your leader! Both of you help Sunflower defend the nursery. Frostheart see that your apprentice and his brother follow my command."_

_"Yes Cloudstar."_

_"Dapplepaw, Swiftpaw, Hollowpaw and Hawkpaw. You four are more experienced, help Flameheart push Shadowclan back!"_

_"Yes Cloudstar!"_

_Nightpaw watch as his friends rushed into the swarm of cats. Horror filled his gaze as he saw some of the Shadowclan warriors squeeze pass the defence._

_"Nightpaw, Thunderpaw. You heard Cloudstar! Go to the Nursery, I'll help the others hold them back!" Nightpaw nodded in acknowledgement to his gray furred mentor and ran with his brother to where Sunflower was defending the Nursery bravely from Shadowclan warriors. Her light-blue eyes flashed with fury as she slashed her claws and a dark-brown tabby warrior._

_"Thunderpaw, Nightpaw!" She called, "Help protect Whitepool! Wildberry's helping her kit!" Both Thunderpaw and Nightpaw nodded in determination and jumped into the ensuing battle._

_Almost immediately Nightpaw came face to face or rather claw to claw with a ginger she-cat with amber eyes. The she-cat jumped on him, her claws digging into Nightpaw's shoulders._

_"ugh! Get off me you piece of dung!" Nightpaw mewed, thinking quickly he brought his hind paws up and tried to push her off._

_**I'm not strong enough! This is pathetic; Thunderpaw would have been able to push her off! **He thought, but he quickly changed his approach. Instead of pushing, Nightpaw went limp beneath her. The ginger she-cat gave a mew of victory before going for the killing bite aimed for his neck. Nightpaw felt her claws retract as she thought he'd given up._

_"Not today!" He mewed as he used his fore-paw and hit her in the muzzle. Blood sprayed from the cut to her nose and he quickly moved out of her grasp while she was distracted. Nightpaw looked back at her, the she-cat's amber eyes burned into him with hate._

_"You think this is over! You Thunderclan pest!" She started to approach him slowly; scrapping her claws in the dirt. "It's only begun!" Just as she was about to pounce she paused and looked into Nightpaw's emerald eyes. "You...you look familiar…it can't be!" But before she could continue, Nightpaw watched as Sunflower barrelled into her; white and ginger pelt now covered in dirt and blood._

_"You stay away from my son Foxclaw!"_

_"He's your son? Well we both know where he got his looks from don't we." Foxclaw mewed in amusement. This only made Sunflower angrier. She started clawing at the she-cat's pelt; clumps of ginger fur falling out with each blow. Nightpaw watched, too frozen to move. He had never seen his mother so fierce before. But suddenly everything changed. Nightpaw watched as Foxclaw flipped Sunflower onto her back, keeping a paw on her throat. Then she bent down and mewed in her ear, "We both know this is what happens when you steal from Shadowclan!"_

_Knowing what was happening, Nightpaw ran to his mother! "Hold on I'm coming!" He jumped into the air, claw extended but it was too late. Foxclaw extended her claws deep into Sunflower's throat; then removed them. Blood started to clot from where she left the wound. Nightpaw sunk his claws into Foxclaw's pelt. "You're a murderer!" Screeching in fury, Nightpaw slashed at her back._

_Foxclaw quickly rounded on him and easily shook the small black cat off her back. She was about to attack him when Shadestar's mew rang out over the clearing. "Shadowclan retreat!"_

_Almost as quickly as they attacked, all the Shadowclan warriors were gone. But before Foxheart left she mew into Nightpaw's ear. "You were lucky little kit, but'll you'll never truly be one of them!" With those final words, Foxclaw dashed out after her clan._

_"N…N…ight…paw…" At the sound of his mother's mew, Nightpaw hurried back to her and started to try and stop the bleeding._

_"I'm sorry mother!" He mewed starting to cry. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't fast enough! I tried to stop her…I tried!" He mewed in agony, resting his head in her sweet smelling fur._

_"Shh…shhh…i…i…it's…o…okay…" She rasped through laboured breathing. "I…I…was…protecting…y…you…"_

_"No…no…this is all my fault! If I was stronger you wouldn't have had to save me!" He mewed in agony into her fur._

_"D…don't…bl…blame…yourself…I was…a..always…willing to…sacrifice…myself…f…for you…It's…what mothers…d..do…" Nightpaw looked up to see the light starting to fade from her light blue eyes. "I…lo…love…you…s…s…so much…Nightpaw…"_

_"no…No…NO! SUNFLOWER! NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" Nightpaw screamed, "Please! Say something! Anything!" Nightpaw nudged her head with his but got no response. He started pawing at her chest and mewed in agony, "MOTHER!" Not wanting to face the truth, Nightpaw forced his way under Sunflower's paw and curled up beside her. "Please! Wake up! Shadowclan's gone! We did it!"_

_"She's gone Nightpaw." Nightpaw looked up to see Wildberry standing over him; her tail resting on his shoulders. "She runs with Starclan now."_

_Nightpaw's eyes filled with tears, as he buried his face into his mother's cooling fur; letting her sweet scent fill his nostrils. "I..I..love...you," He sobbed into her fur. "I'll miss you Sunflower. I promise I won't let another Shadowclan warrior harm another cat."_

**l**

**l**

**l**

The painful memory haunted Nightshade every time someone mentioned Shadowclan's name. After the battle Wildberry went to check on Whitepool, who had unfortunately lost her only kit during the kitting. She was devastated, but understood it was due to her age. Shortly after she asked to move into the Elder's Den. Two moons later, Stoneclaw and Embertail joined her after their apprentice's Dapplepaw and Hawkpaw and become warriors. A moon after Swiftpaw became a warrior, his mentor Ferntail moved into the nursery with Flamehearts kits. And Hollowbelly's mentor Birchtail went back to basic warrior dutys.

Life went on, but to Nightshade it was as if everyone had forgotten Sunflower existed. Only Thundercloud was willing to talk about her but Nightshade wasn't even sure he wanted to talk about it after what had happened to her. _Maybe that's why the others don't talk about her anymore._ Nightshade thought.

"Nightshade…Nightshade…are you okay?" Snapping from his thoughts, Nightshade looked down to see Stormpaw pawing at his chest. "I was wondering what happened to you. You went all ridged after you mentioned Foxclaw's name."

"Right…" Nightshade mewed giving his chest a couple of embarrassed licks. "Anyway, Foxclaw is Shadowclan's Deputy; who is their Medicine Cat?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nightshade narrowed his gaze at her.

"My past is my past; just like yours is. Now answer the question." Stormpaw gave an understanding look and shrugged.

"Right…I know this…Shadowclan's Medicine cat is Mossyfoot and her apprentice is Icepaw."

"Very good," Nightshade mewed approvingly. "Now list the Warrior Code."

Stormpaw looked uncertain but then raised her head confidently.

"A warrior must protect the clan, even at the cost of his or her life. A warrior may have friends in other clans but it's important not to become close as a warrior could face them in battle on day." Nightshade nodded approvingly as Stormpaw continued to list off the code all the four clans live by.

They continued until the Moon was high in the sky. By that point both cats were exhausted and were looking forward to a good night's rest in their nests.

**That was a hard but interesting chapter for me to write. I think writing Sunflower's death was emotional but also allowed me to dive into Nightshade's past and personality more. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I didn't bother writing the whole warrior code because it's so long. But if you need a refresher, here's the link to the Warrior's site. Until Next Time!**

_Sorry link won't work but you can look it up._


End file.
